Coincidence or Fate?
by snappers
Summary: sasuke uchiha needs an assistant who's not a fangirl TWOSHOT
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** naruto belongs to the genius masashi kishimoto

* * *

"You're fired," he said coldly, striding over his walk-in closet and grabbing a black hoodie.

"But, Uchiha-san!" his now ex-P.A pleaded, "Please, let me explain!"

He paused by the door and without sparing her a glance he yelled, "Take all your fucking stuff and get the fuck away from me!"

Reaching the living room, he saw Kakashi looking at him in surprise.

"What happened?" he asked.

"She's fired," Sasuke snapped, rummaging through the clatter that was his couch for his discarded sunglasses.

"What? You can't do that, Sasuke! Filming starts in three days! You need an assistant."

"I don't need one," Sasuke said through gritted teeth, "What I need is to get the fuck away from here until that bitch is gone. And where the hell are my glasses?"

Kakashi sighed.

"You and I both know you need one. I won't be around to babysit you. God knows what will happen if you're left all alone."

He stiffened when they heard a muffled sob from somewhere in the hall. "At least tell me what she did wrong."

Sasuke refrained from saying anything. Instead, he donned the black hoodie, put on his dark glasses and walked out of his apartment into a waiting elevator.

He lived in a penthouse given to him by his parents as a present when he graduated valedictorian in high school a year and a half ago. This was quite a blessing considering that Sasuke's chosen profession's pay was not even close enough to the allowance he used to receive when he was in middle school and thanks to the money he had on his account that Sasuke was able to live comfortably.

He stepped out of the elevator into the foyer of the building. He approached the front desk to inform them that his assistant's been fired and she was to be prohibited to enter the establishment again. Sasuke scowled when the receptionist answered in a breathy voice and strode out with his temper escalading in a dangerous height.

_Stupid girls,_ he thought viciously.

He and Kakashi had a meeting earlier with the executives of a men's magazine that Sasuke will graze the cover with next month. They went back to Sasuke's place after that. His P.A lived with him. She's been his P.A for a month and she was very efficient. Sasuke thought that the middle-aged woman held no attraction for him but apparently he was wrong when he caught her masturbating on his bed – with his boxers (his favourite!) on her mouth and moaning his name. The sight scared the hell out of Sasuke.

He's had enough of freaky, stalker and horny assistants. It happened all the time that when Sasuke fired his 8th P.A, Kakashi decided to get him a male P.A. but because of Sasuke's inhuman sex appeal, that guy became gay. That P.A. was with him for 5 days until the said guy succumbed to the temptation and grabbed Sasuke's behind. He would have been dead by now if Kakashi didn't show up.

Uchiha Sasuke has major trust issues. The only people he trusted aside from his parents and Itachi are Kakashi and his close friends since childhood, Naruto and Gaara. If it were possible, Sasuke would have chosen either one of those two to be his personal assistant but fortunately, Naruto and Gaara both excelled in the path they've taken after high school.

Sasuke allowed a little smile adorn his always-scowling features as he remembered his friends. When they were six years old, Naruto decided he wanted to be a rock star and that summer he managed to convince Sasuke and Gaara to take up music lessons. By the time they were eight they were a rock band. Nobody took them seriously at first, of course. Their parents thought that it was just some sort of a hobby and the in-thing at the time but when Naruto dragged a bewildered Kakashi into the school festival – their first public performance – and declaring that the masked music teacher was going to be their manager, everybody realized it was serious business.

Their band was called the **Screwed Up Kids**.

Sasuke chuckled at the memory of their respective parents' reactions when they heard that. His father glared while his mother threatened to stop him from participating in that scandalous-sounding band name's activities. Naruto's dad just laughed merrily as though his son told him a very funny joke and his mom tugged his ear painfully for being such a punk. Gaara was the one who came up with the name. His old man looked disturbed and his mom cried hysterically, wondered loudly where they've gone wrong in raising their youngest since he's (in their opinion) rebelling already at the age of eight.

Their parents weren't able to stop them from pursuing their dreams but Screwed Up Kids came out with only one album. It wasn't because of the lack of fans. They were very popular as a matter of fact. Hearing the name of the band was enough to capture the interest of anyone and the members were really cute and adorable. Girls their age, teenagers and young adults were crazy about them. Girls the age of their mothers and grandmothers were cooing over them.

Two things made them quit at ten years old – school and stalkers.

Naruto was kidnapped one day. Sasuke and Gaara were with him and would have been kidnapped as well. A bespectacled guy came up to them while they were waiting for Kakashi and offered them free meals. Naruto, being the idiot that he was, eagerly accepted without paying any heed to Sasuke's warning. Naruto disappeared for two days before he was found and the stalker was caught.

It was the end of their short-lived career. Naruto threw a fit and insisted that he was fine and he wasn't even traumatized by the whole ordeal but his parents were. He was their only son after all. Sasuke and Gaara's parents agreed to the decision that the boys should just be ordinary boys instead of being a famous rock band. And so they went back to school.

The boys didn't disband after that. They were inseparable throughout their school days. It was only after high school that they separated and really disbanded.

Naruto pursued his dream of being the greatest rock star only this time it wasn't Sasuke doing the drums and it wasn't Gaara at the keyboard. Gaara went to college to study Literature and he wrote most of Naruto's songs in his new album. Last time Sasuke heard, Gaara was going to publish a novel soon.

And Sasuke… well, he was an independent actor and just wrapped up his second shortfilm last week. He was to start his third in three days and he was very excited. The director was the best in the country. He gathered that Nagato was a ruthless perfectionist and Sasuke was looking forward to the challenge.

Sasuke's job didn't pay well but he enjoyed it beyond anything else. He was a quiet and reserved guy. He found that pretending to be someone else was a better way of expressing himself. If Naruto has his music and Gaara has his writing, Sasuke has his acting.

Uchiha Sasuke was not paying attention to where he was going.

He didn't even notice the looks that passers-by were giving him. Normally, this would tick him off but because most of his face was hidden, he thought that he would be attracting less attention. But apparently he was wrong. Women were turning their heads and stared shamelessly at his beautifully sculpted lower body that was encased in a form-fitting faded jeans.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the commotion ahead of him and walked on straight through it. He only stopped in his track when he felt something heavy fell on his shoulders. He stared in surprise when he saw an empty bucket rolling on the pavement.

He looked up. His jaw dropped in disbelief.

There, dangling precariously on the third floor window was a woman. Her long hair was blowing in every direction.

"Oh my God!" cried an elderly woman in front of Sasuke.

"Hang in there! We'll call for help!" yelled the man beside Sasuke, "Damn! Who knows the police hotline?"

The crowd gathered together gave a collective gasp when the woman's grip on the ledge suddenly slipped and she was falling. Sasuke reacted fast.

He caught the falling woman.

The spectators cheered.

The passing vehicles honked their horns.

The teenagers who drifted over curiously were flashing their cameras.

Uchiha Sasuke stared at the sobbing and panting woman in his arms.

"Hyuga?" he asked, dumbfounded, "Hyuga Hinata?"

Her head snapped up to gaze fearfully at him.

Then she fainted.

**xXx**

"Oh, so you know this young lady?" asked the elderly woman from the incident. She was one of those who went with them to take Hinata to the hospital.

"I do," confirmed Sasuke, "We were classmates in high school."

"High school sweetheart?" a teenager asked dreamily. She and her friends were ogling Sasuke now that he divested himself of the eyeglasses. When they saw his face, they followed him to the hospital, much to his annoyance.

"That is so romantic!" the elderly woman gushed.

"No," Sasuke snapped.

"Maybe you should call her parents," the old man suggested.

"I haven't seen her since high school so I don't know who and where to call."

They stopped talking when they heard a whimper from the bed.

Hinata's eyes opened slowly and frowned at the unfamiliar bed, unfamiliar room and unfamiliar people gathered around her. She felt her face burn in embarrassment as she remembered what happened.

"How are you feeling, dear?" an old woman asked concernedly. She was holding Hinata's hand.

"F-fine, t-thank you," Hinata replied softly.

"She's stuttering," an old man said frowningly, "Maybe she hit her head. I knew we should have her head x-rayed!"

Sasuke smirked.

"Don't worry," he said, the crowd looked at him and Hinata's just noticed him standing at the far corner, "That's normal for her. The stuttering, I mean."

"U-Uchiha-san?"

"Looks like you haven't changed at all, ne? Hinata?" he said, his smirk grew causing the girls present to swoon.

The door banged open and a blonde doctor entered.

"You're awake," she said as she approached the bed, "Nothing is wrong with you. Everything is fine, except maybe some bruises. You're very lucky someone strong enough and was thinking quickly was able to catch your fall."

"Yes, it's all thanks to that dashing young man over there," the old woman pointed at Sasuke.

Everyone stared at him. Sasuke was getting uncomfortable with the attention he's getting and he sighed in relief when he heard his mobile ring.

"Excuse me," he said, walking out of the door to answer his phone, "What?"

"_Where are you?"_ Kakashi asked.

"Saving the world,"

A pause. _"Is that a joke?"_

Sasuke said nothing. He heard Kakashi sigh.

"_She left already, that's all,"_ then Kakashi hanged up.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "He called me just to tell me that? Whatever happened to good, old text messaging?"

He went back inside the room.

"You're free to go," the doctor said.

"T-thank you, doctor," Hinata said quietly.

"Are you fine going home alone?" the old woman asked.

"I'll take her," Sasuke said aloud.

Hinata blushed. "T-thank y-y-you,"

The other occupants in the room sighed dreamily. They all thought of the same thing.

_These two make a cute couple!_

**xXx**

Sasuke watched as Hinata ate her second burger hungrily.

After thanking everyone who was with her in the hospital and Sasuke threatening his fan girls not to follow him, he heard Hinata's grumbling stomach so he suggested eating something first before taking her home.

"Very hungry, aren't you?"

"S-sorry," she apologized, blushing madly again, "I haven't eaten anything for breakfast."

"What were you doing in that window, anyway?" Sasuke inquired curiously. He had been wondering about that the moment he recognized her.

"U-Uhm… I w-worked t-there," she explained, hiding her eyes from him.

"You're a window cleaner?" he asked incredulously.

"Y-Yes,"

Sasuke snorted. He didn't believe her. _She's an heiress, for crying out loud!_

"Last time I checked, there was no news saying the Hyuga Corp. has gone bankrupt."

She shook her head vigorously. "N-no! N-nothing l-like that happened!"

"So, what?" Sasuke persisted, "Were you disowned or something?"

"S-sort of… s-something like that," she answered vaguely, "I ran away."

Sasuke nodded in understanding.

"After high school," she continued, staring at her glass of iced tea, "I enrolled in the business school my father wanted me to attend. I failed in a lot of subjects all the time. I couldn't focus at all. I had no friends and I felt really lonely. Because of that, I got kicked out of the University for failing all my subjects. My father was furious with me. The night I came home we had a confrontation and I lost it completely. I told him I had enough I'm leaving. So I did. And here I am now – a window cleaner."

Sasuke said nothing for awhile, just looking thoughtfully at the girl seating opposite from him. He could not believe that the shy and timid girl in their class stood up for herself.

"Good for you," he said admiringly.

She smiled at him sweetly. "T-thank you. And thank you as well for saving my life! And for treating me! I don't know how I shall repay you for being so kind."

"Come on, Hinata," Sasuke drawled, "We both know I'm anything but kind. Do me a favour and quit your job."

"I-I c-can't!" she exclaimed in horror, "I need the m-money so that I can pay the rent and go to school."

"School?"

"Y-yes!" nodded Hinata, "Cooking school. I want to be a chef."

Sasuke sighed as he played with his untouched food. He wished he could somehow help her. They were not friends but she was the only girl whose presence he could tolerate since she didn't have any weird obsession with him. In fact, she didn't seem to like him either. And then the idea came to him.

"Hinata," he said and when he got her attention he continued, "You need a job, right?"

"Y-Yes?" she said, wondering what he was thinking.

"How about working for me?"

"Huh?"

"Quit your lousy excuse for a job and work for me. As my personal assistant."

Hinata blinked at him. The idea sounded tempting. She won't have to climb and clean windows anymore. She was a horrible cleaner anyway. Besides, after today's accident she doubted if she would be accepted back with open arms.

Sasuke told her the salary and her eyes widened. It was triple the salary from her now ex-job. She would definitely have a shot in enrolling for cooking school next year.

"Your job as my assistant is very easy. You just have to make sure that everything I need is taken care of – wardrobe, make-up, and some stuff. You will work closely with my manager, Kakashi. He's mostly not around because he's also Naruto's manager. And that's where you come in. You'll be filling in Kakashi's shoes whenever he's away. So what do you think? Do you accept or not?"

It seemed that he didn't change at all since high school. He was still as impatient and demanding as ever.

"I-I accept," she replied in that soft voice of hers.

"Good," he smirked in triumph. He found the perfect assistant, "And one more thing."

"What is it?" she asked curiously, tilting her head.

"You have to live with me."

* * *

_comments?_

_violent reactions?_

_sequel?_

_just let me know!_

_thank you for reading. hope you like it! i apologize for the mistakes. i feel a bit groggy. it's 3 am already..._ ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: naruto is not mine. if it is, i would make a cameo appearance and kick sasuke's ass for making gaara cry...

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke stormed through the double doors of Uchiha Towers as though he owned the place. In a way he did. The tall, classy hotel was the property of the Uchiha Group of Companies' CEO. Better known as his father.

"Good afternoon, Uchiha-san," greeted the receptionist, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously.

Sasuke stopped mid-stride to address the woman.

"Hey, um…" he peered at the nameplate in the woman's uniform. "Tsubaki, this is Hyuga Hinata. She's my new assistant."

He pointed at his right but stared in surprised realization that Hinata was not there. The door opened once more and in came panting was Hinata herself. She marched towards Sasuke.

"U-Uchiha-san!" she breathed heavily, "Y-you w-w-walked… t-that f-f-far?"

Sasuke and Hinata went back to the place where she held on for dear life a few hours ago after eating to get her stuff and to announce her desire to leave. Unfortunately or fortunately, the moment Hinata showed her face, her supervisor was livid. The stout middle-aged woman was rambling on and on about how clumsy Hinata was. And then she gave Hinata the sack. Hinata walked away without another word. After all, a better employment was waiting for her already. Not to mention the fact that her now-boss was waiting impatiently for her outside.

Sasuke proposed that he better show Hinata where she would be living. She was due to move in with him the next day but Sasuke wanted to discuss the details of her job as soon as possible so he invited her over to his apartment.

When Sasuke went out for a walk prior to the whole falling incident, he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. He somehow had this notion that it was a short walk. And so he suggested that they go back to his place the way he came – on foot.

"It wasn't that far," he remarked, frowning down at the panting girl.

"I-it w-was," Hinata argued softly, "T-that w-was 4 k-kilometres away. It t-took us a-an h-hour just t-to get h-here."

Sasuke blinked at her. "I didn't notice. Anyway… Tsukasa, this is my new assistant. Hyuga Hinata. Come on. Let's go."

Without further ado, he headed for his private elevator. Hinata bowed in acknowledgement at the receptionist before running after Sasuke who was holding up the elevator door for her with an impatient stance.

The security guard walked closer to the receptionist.

"Wanna bet how long she'll last?" he asked in amused anticipation.

"Hmm… a couple of months, maybe?" said the receptionist, looking thoughtful.

"I'll say three weeks," replied the guard.

"You're on."

**XXX**

"Uchiha-san!" Hinata breathed as she caught up with him.

"How many times do I have to remind you never to call me Uchiha-san again?" he said the moment Hinata came in the elevator.

"S-sorry," she apologized. She was still trying to catch her breath.

"You need to exercise more," Sasuke commented, staring at Hinata. She just smiled sweetly in response. He grunted as he turned away from her.

The first time they met was when the Screwed Up Kids officially retired to go back to school. They were ten years old.

It was a boring afternoon. Sasuke, Naruto and Gaara were on their way home after school one day when they had their first encounter with big bullies. They stared curiously but remained passive. They just wanted to watch the bullies in action to get the feel of real life until they noticed with a start that the little girl being bullied was from their school. She has a short, boyish midnight blue-colored hair. Her head was bowed low and she was trembling with fear.

Sasuke and Gaara could only sigh in exasperation as they watched Naruto charge at the bullies. Naruto warned them to leave the girl alone but the bullies only laughed at him. After all, they were older and bigger. Although, one of them stared at Naruto and then at Sasuke and Gaara who were walking closer. He recognized the members of the Screwed Up Kids immediately. To say that the bullies became overly excited would have been an understatement. One minute they were bullying a helpless little girl and the next they were asking for autographs. One of them even whined that he forgot to bring a camera.

Naruto agreed to sign those autographs on the condition that they would never bully one of their schoolmates again. The bullies said yes at once and after having their schoolbags signed by the band, they mumbled a quick apology to the little girl and took their leave.

Sasuke stared in disbelief as Gaara approached the little girl. Gaara never made the first move in anything.

"Are you alright, Hyuga-san?" Gaara asked politely.

"Wait," exclaimed a confused Naruto. "You know this girl, Gaara?"

He looked at Naruto pointedly. "Her name's Hyuga Hinata. She's from our class."

Sasuke and Naruto's jaws dropped to the floor. They gawked at the girl. She was small for a ten-year old. Her eyes were pearly white with a tinge of lavender in them.

"I-I'm f-f-fine, Gaara-san" she muttered in a quiet voice. "T-thank y-y-you f-f-for h-helping me."

Naruto grinned hugely and gave her a thumbs up. "No problem, Hinata-chan! My name is Uzumaki Naruto, by the way. I'll be the greatest rock star in Japan! Believe it!"

She blushed furiously. "I k-know w-who you a-are. Everybody d-does. C-can I a-ask you s-something, though?"

"What?" Sasuke snapped in annoyance, "Another autograph?"

"Shut up, bastard!" yelled Naruto.

"N-no," answered the nervous girl, tapping her fingertips. "A-are y-you really t-that f-famous?"

"She doesn't know about us?" a shocked Naruto asked.

"She hasn't even heard any of our songs," stated Gaara. He actually sounded as if he was offended by that.

"WHAT?!"

"Shut up, idiot." growled a scowling Sasuke.

"Hey! Who're you calling an idiot? Sasuke-bastard!"

"U-uhm, e-excuse me?"

"Yeah?" smiled Naruto kindly. Hinata's blush intensified.

"I h-have t-to go n-n-now. Thank y-you a-a-again. I-I'll see y-you at s-school. Bye!"

They became friends after that. Well, except for Sasuke. He was cordial and treated her with respect. He was never rude to her as he was with any girl that came to his vicinity, either.

In high school, he kept his distance. He stayed away from her and whenever they were in the same room, he remained aloof. He gave way. He buried whatever it was that nagged at his subconscious in the deepest corner of his mind.

At this moment, as he gazed at her smiling face from the corner of his eyes, he wondered if the forgotten feelings would remain forgotten. Or was being with her 24/7 going to rekindle what he once had for her?

He was snapped out of his reverie when the elevator came to a halt. Sasuke had the top floor solely to himself, just the way he liked it. There were no nosy neighbours to bother him.

When they stepped into the apartment, a loud snore greeted them. Sasuke let out an infuriated sigh as he strolled towards the living room with Hinata trailing behind.

A grey-haired, masked man was sprawled on the black leather couch, sleeping soundly.

"This is Hatake Kakashi," Sasuke said so loud that the man jumped to his feet in alarm, "my manager."

"Oh, it's you," Kakashi mumbled in dismay. "Do you have to shout?"

"I live here," Sasuke returned sarcastically. "This is Hinata. Hyuga Hinata."

"N-nice to m-meet y-you, Kakashi-san." Hinata bowed respectfully.

"Hyuga Hinata?" Kakashi asked, looking curiously at the girl before him. "I heard that name before."

"Probably from the idiot," Sasuke said, collapsing down on the couch. "She's Naruto's ex-girlfriend. And my new assistant."

"Really?" exclaimed Kakashi in shock. "I mean, she's Naruto's ex-girlfriend and now your assistant? How did that happen?"

"She fell on me," Sasuke said impassively, closing his eyes.

"Oh…" Kakashi said, nodding his head in comprehension.

"N-no!" denied a flustered Hinata. "T-that's n-not what h-he m-meant! W-what h-he meant is t-that I f-fell d-down on him earlier. F-from a third storey window. He c-caught me. I would h-have been d-d-dead by now."

"Is that so?" said Kakashi slyly, "So that's what the 'I'm saving the world' thing you were talking about. Who knew you could be so romantic, Sasuke. Saving a damsel in distress."

Sasuke's eyes shot open and he threw a heated glare at his manager.

"I'll show you your room," he said, getting on his feet. And without waiting for Hinata again, he stalked off in annoyance.

Hinata gave Kakashi a bow before following Sasuke. "E-excuse us, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi waved at her, watching her trail after the annoyed Sasuke. His eyes narrowed in thoughtful contemplation as he went back to lounging on the couch. As Sasuke's manager, it was one of his tasks to provide him with a trustworthy assistant. Kakashi failed. The last woman who walked out of the apartment crying earlier was his 22nd failure. And for the 22nd time again, he found himself in a dilemma once more. How or where in the world would he find someone who was immune to Sasuke's allure?

He was pleasantly surprised to see Sasuke bringing a woman in his apartment. He never brought any of his 'women' in here. He would even throw a fit if Naruto tagged Sakura along with him in Sasuke's place.

Uchiha Sasuke has everything handed to him. He didn't have to work hard just to live comfortably. And Sasuke never had to turn the world upside down looking for a person reliable enough not to jump his bones in every opportunity they got. That was Kakashi's job. Sasuke doing Kakashi's job was unheard of. Not that he was particularly upset that Sasuke managed to employ an assistant on his own. He was, to say the least, dumbfounded.

Kakashi could tell that Hyuga Hinata was different from every assistant that came and went. Maybe it was from the way she held herself. She was timid, soft-spoken, her whole aura screamed innocence, her eyes were very kind; and most importantly, she didn't seem fazed by the fact that the most-wanted heartthrob was just a few feet away.

The thoughtful look on his hidden face disappeared to be replaced by apprehension. He has been with Sasuke, Naruto and Gaara since they were six. Being with them was certainly not a walk in the park. Naruto was exhausting, Gaara was bearable, and Sasuke was enduring. Sasuke would try every last ounce of patience of a saint. He was rude and it seemed to triple in intensity whenever there's a stranger with him.

Even though Hyuga Hinata was not a stranger, Kakashi sincerely hoped that she had more patience than a saint because she would need it when working and living with Uchiha Sasuke. She needed it. Badly.

**XXX**

Sasuke glanced at the woman behind him. She didn't seem at awe with her surroundings. Instead, there was a gleam of appreciation in her eyes. She touched a delicate piece of art hanging on the wall.

"T-this is a rare artifact, isn't it?" she asked quietly.

"No idea," he murmured indifferently.

His mother employed the best interior designer in the country to decorate the whole apartment. She also handpicked every furniture and artworks.

"I-it is," Hinata confirmed smilingly, "T-this is a c-collection of ten. I t-think we have t-the four."

Sasuke merely grunted. _I guess I don't have to worry about her stealing anything_. He stopped walking when they reached the room and he opened the door. He stepped aside for Hinata to proceed.

"Your room," he said languidly.

The bedroom was smaller than her room in the Hyuga mansion but absolutely bigger than the one she has been staying in these past couple of months. Hinata didn't think the design of the room suited her, though. For one, the bedspread was silk and scarlet. And so were the pillows. Everything in this room was so dark. Hinata's eyes were roving around and they landed on the prominently large poster of a half-naked Uchiha Sasuke on the far wall. Sasuke noticed this as well and he flinched.

"That bitch," he growled threateningly.

Hinata, who was used to his fan girls, simply smiled in discomfort. "S-she m-must be a f-fan of yours."

"I'll have Yamato change this room," Sasuke said, ripping off the poster.

Hinata gasped. "Yamato Tenzou-san? I've h-heard about him. H-he's the best interior d-designer in the country."

"Everything will have to be disposed of," Sasuke continued, ignoring Hinata's comment. "And it must be disinfected. Your predecessor was a very dirty woman."

Hinata nodded her head in understanding, completely missing the sarcastic tone in Sasuke's voice.

"I k-know what you mean,"

Sasuke paused in what he was doing – shredding the poster to pieces – and stared at Hinata. "You do?"

"Y-yes," she answered seriously, "My sister, Hanabi, she is very m-messy. She w-will just t-throw her things around her room. S-sometimes all over the house. Neji-niisan always c-complains about that. E-especially when one of Hanabi's shoes ended up under his p-pillows."

Sasuke blinked at her then shook his head. Her innocence was as astounding as ever. And Sasuke relished at it. Hyuga Hinata was without a doubt the best woman for the job.

* * *

_surprise! hehe, this was supposed to be the prologue of the sequel but i decided to put this here. the sequel will kick off six months after hinata's employment. i wanted the sequel to stand on its own somehow._

_again, i wanted to express my gratitude to those who reviewed. thank you so much!_

_sorry for the mistakes. i rushed writing this... hope y'all like it! ^.^_

_sequel's title is_ **'By Your Side'**


End file.
